


Juntos

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Meses habían transcurrido tras la Guerra Civil, y gracias al aviso de los Guardianes de la Galaxia, Tony se da cuenta que no tiene más tiempo que perder. Ensamblar el equipo y prepararse ante la inminente llegada de Thanos son sus mayores problemas, pero no sus peores preocupaciones. Para ello, debe ser capaz de ponerse en contacto con Steve y afrontar las consecuencias que vienen con su encuentro.Su relación pende de un hilo, y una primera llamada, será capaz de decidir su futuro y el de todo el planeta.





	Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Un gusto volver a verlos. Se que aun debo actualizar mis fics pendientes (lo haré el fin de semana, olvide mi pendrive con las historias en mi casa y no volveré allí hasta el viernes) pero mientras terminé escribiendo este OneShot. La idea surgió tras ver el tráiler filtrado de Infinite War en Facebook (el que fue borrado poco después, por lo que no recuerdo con exactitud todos los detalles) y las primeras palabras junto con la imagen de Steve con barba, fueron suficiente material para inspiración.
> 
> En esta historia les di un giro un poco más dulce, pero temo que realmente los rumores se hagan verdad y alguno de los Vengadores muera en las últimas películas. Hay cosas que se apartan del canon del MCU, como los últimos eventos que ocurrieron en Spiderman Homecoming.
> 
>  
> 
> Marvel, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Espero me disculpen por cualquier posible falta ortográfica.

-“Oh, Dios mío…”- fue el único pensamiento coherente que pasó rápidamente por su cabeza, dejándolo completamente aturdido-

Los últimos meses habían pasado rápidamente, un caos vertiginoso y terrible. Desde lo ocurrido en la Guerra Civil, tanto su situación como la del mundo habían empeorado. 

Se había enterado de lo ocurrido en Asgard con Thor y Bruce, de las difíciles peleas que habían enfrentado los Guardianes de la Galaxia, de la información sobre las gemas del infinito que les había proporcionado Stephen Strange. Pero por sobre todo ahora sabía la verdadera razón tras el ataque de Loki a la Tierra: alguien más le estaba controlando, un ser temible y muy poderoso conocido como Thanos. El mismo ser que planeaba atacar a la Tierra y destruirles por completo.

Por ello Tony estaba más que consciente que se encontraban a pasos de la recta final, en la calma antes de la tormenta. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que ocurriera el primer ataque, por lo que debían organizarse mientras pudieran: construir defensas, decidir planes y poner a las personas bajo resguardo. Ese había sido su principal meta durante las pasadas semanas, contactándose con los gobiernos del mundo y reforzando el armamento de sus compañeros.

Natasha, a pesar de la desconfianza que había sentido hacia ella por su traición, era sin dudas una gran ayuda en el área diplomática. Ahora era la encargada de mantener contacto con sus supervisores, dándole el paso libre para centrarse en sus proyectos y mantener su empresa a flote. Pero sabía que la verdadera razón tras el breve periodo de paz que estaba experimentando, no se debía a ello.

No era idiota, pues era más que extraño que el general Ross no les hubiera enviado al campo lo más pronto posible tras firmar los tratados. Y eso se debía única y exclusivamente al resto de su equipo, quienes no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados en ningún momento.

Aunque si bien la primera vez había creído que se trataba de una coincidencia, todos y cada uno de los planes de Ross se habían visto truncados. Las batallas a las que planeaba enviarles ya se habían consumado, el campo de guerra abandonado, los enemigos rindiéndose o siendo entregados a las autoridades. Y estrategias así, tan refinadas y con un tiempo de respuesta y ataque perfectos, solo podían ser obra del Capitán.

Sabía que el general tampoco era ingenuo, que estaba al tanto del culpable, pero que tampoco tenía ninguna prueba para poder demostrarlo. Por ello no había podido enviarlos al campo de batalla, dejándolos solo a cargo de su rol como embajadores entre los gobiernos. 

Una sonrisa salvaje aparecía en su rostro cada vez que eso ocurría, pero también una creciente sensación de angustia y temor se manifestaba en su interior. Tras firmar los tratados, de separarse de su equipo, ese sentimiento le estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Solo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho Steve y la razón que tenía: como los obligarían a cometer crímenes, todo para probarse ante los gobiernos y mostrar su fidelidad. Una realidad que habría tenido lugar incluso si su equipo no se desintegraba, cargando con el peso de la muerte de cientos de personas solo para intentar salvar a otras miles.

Esa sencilla idea le enfermaba, le recordaba demasiado bien los tiempos en que aún creía ciegamente en Obie. Pero ahora; y gracias a Steve, nada de eso había ocurrido. 

Una y otra vez había sido capaz de actuar eficazmente, dando su apoyo a quienes lo necesitaban y eliminando cada amenaza. Incluso pensando y analizando cada una de ellas no podía encontrar fallo alguno, siendo la principal razón por la que no existían pruebas en su contra. Era un poco gracioso pensar que, incluso siendo fugitivos, habían logrado salir victoriosos de cada batalla.

Era también una de sus principales distracciones, al igual que ayudar a Rhodey a recuperarse o cuidar a Peter. Tras la separación de su equipo había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y cómo siempre ocurría en esos casos, eran esos pensamientos los que terminaban por sepultarlo: a pesar del cansancio no conseguía dormir, recordando una y otra vez sus errores. Pero por sobre todo, la batalla contra el Capitán y el Soldado del Invierno.

No, se equivocaba, no era el Soldado del Invierno. Era James Barnes, quizás no la misma persona que había conocido Steve, pero tampoco era un asesino. Le había costado meses convencerse de aquella irrefutable verdad, y aunque sabía que quizás no pudiese perdonarlo por la muerte de sus padres, entendía que su papel en ella había sido orquestado por HYDRA en todo momento. 

Su dolido corazón aún debía sanar, la traición del Capitán le hacía sufrir, pero ahora lograba entender la razón tras su silencio. Natasha era quién se lo había explicado, las circunstancias en las que ambos habían conocido la verdad, poco antes de la caída de SHIELD: Steve solo quería asegurarse que Barnes estuviera bien antes de decirle la verdad, temiendo que algo parecido a su pelea ocurriera y que alguno de los dos terminara muerto. 

Por eso también le había frenado y no matado, la razón tras la renuncia a su escudo: porque creía que era lo correcto, y que entregarse e ir con él, no le permitiría llevar a cabo sus planes. Ya en esos momentos iba un paso adelante, pensando en cómo y dónde actuar tras convertirse en un criminal buscado. Tendría una mayor libertad para actuar encubierto, para cubrir sus espaldas y evitar todo peligro que pudiera amenazarles.

Aunque si le preguntaban, ni siquiera debido a su traición, le había considerado como un criminal. No, los verdaderos delincuentes estaban discutiendo en esos momentos que hacer con ellos, donde usarlos para aumentar su fuerza o su poder. Wanda, Clint, Sam…no ellos, quienes incluso a pesar de que el mundo ahora les odiaba, aún seguían luchando por su seguridad.

Cuando los Guardianes le confirmaron en una transmisión de emergencia que el tiempo se agotaba, supo que era tiempo de llamar a Steve. Ese día, tras encerrarse en su laboratorio, encendió el teléfono celular mientras sostenía la carta del Capitán contra su pecho. Aún tenía sus dudas, sin saber si su relación podría volver a ser la misma, si lograrían ser amigos una vez más. Pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y a confiar en él como compañeros de batalla, dejando sus problemas de lado hasta que lograran vencer a Thanos.

-¿Hola?- la voz tras el otro lado de la línea sonaba agotada, pero mucho más alerta y feliz de lo que creía-

Tras semanas sin saber sobre su paradero, Scott Lang había empezado a hackear las cuentas del gobierno. Sabiendo que no debía perder esa oportunidad, le había dejado sutiles pistas para que se dirigiera a los servidores de Industrias Stark, estableciendo contacto e intercambiando información de suma importancia. Gracias a él sabía que su actual base se encontraba en Wakanda, una suposición que hasta ese momento no había logrado confirmar. Era también la principal razón por la que había esperado hasta que anocheciera en ese país para llamarlo sabiendo que, de otra manera, el Capitán se encontraría en algún campo de batalla cerca de las fronteras. 

Claro, sería mucho más sencillo hablar con Scott y avisarle de las nuevas noticias, pero no podría volver a ensamblar al equipo de esa manera: no cuando Steve era el líder, quién se había jugado la vida por enviarle la carta y el teléfono, intentando mantener una línea permanente de contacto.

-¿Eres tú?- volvió a preguntar el rubio tras una considerable pausa, evitando sabiamente usar su nombre. Las precauciones nunca eran suficientes, no cuando aún se encontraban bajo la mirada de los militares y de casi todos los gobiernos del mundo-

Pero se encontraba aún tan nervioso, que ese breve interludio le había hecho temer lo peor. Y, tras volver a escuchar su voz, hizo que finalizara la llamada antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La emoción de volver a entablar una conversación con Steve era demasiado fuerte, logrando que gimiera de frustración y lanzara el teléfono contra la pared. Jaló su cabello con cierta brusquedad, intentando deshacerse del malestar que sentía: las relaciones con otros nunca habían sido su fuerte, y el nerviosismo siempre sacaba lo peor de sí.

-Vamos, vamos Stark. Es solo una llamada, no puede ser tan difícil-murmuró con infinito enfado hacia si mismo, tomando el teléfono. Aquella cosa tosca y sin duda antigua era casi una broma, un chiste para alguien que era un creador de la más alta tecnología. Pero la razón por la que Steve lo había escogido tenía en realidad mucho sentido, pues conocía perfectamente su manía de lanzar o golpear lo que estuviera más cerca cuando se frustraba- venga, solo debes decirle sobre Thanos…la situación del resto, todo muy profesionalmente-tomó una respiración profunda, llamando otra vez y dando un traspié al escuchar como Steve contestaba rápidamente en el primer tono- Si, soy yo ¿Quién más podría ser, anciano? ¿Acaso tu cerebro ya está fallando por culpa de la edad?-

El castaño volvió a congelarse al escuchar silencio al otro lado de la línea, planeando seriamente en cortar la llamada; cuando unas repentinas carcajadas lograron sorprenderle. En un acceso de pánico volvió a lanzar el teléfono contra la pared, ganándose una nueva y sonora carcajada de parte del rubio.

-“No estoy preparado, maldita sea…”-pensó Tony, escondiéndose tras una de sus mesas de trabajo, como si de esa manera pudiera protegerse del mentado teléfono y de quién se encontraba esperando una respuesta suya, al menos una mucho más coherente- los hombres Stark son de hierro…son fuertes… ¿Qué pensarían de mi si me vieran asustado por culpa de un puto celular?-

-Seguramente se lo recordarían toda su vida, señor-murmuró la voz de FRIDAY desde una de sus computadoras más cercanas, lo suficientemente bajo para que el Capitán no pudiese oírlos- sobre todo si se trata del agente Barton-

-Cariño, creo que tendré que volver a configurarte. Parece que aún no entiendes el concepto de “pregunta retórica”-gruñó amenazadoramente, sabiendo que su IA solo se burlaba de él y estaba siendo tan sarcástica como su predecesora- vamos, déjame solo. Yo-yo puedo con esto-

Ignorando el leve tartamudeo en su voz, FRIDAY apagó las cámaras y las computadoras, dándole privacidad. Su IA en otro momento habría sido una gran ayuda, un apoyo en una instancia tan difícil como esa, pero no necesitaba ahora mismo a alguien más respondiendo irónicamente cada uno de sus comentarios. Eso solo acrecentaría la risa en Steve y su propio pánico. Ni mucho menos, quería que sus palabras quedaran registradas en video para toda la eternidad.

Lentamente, y midiendo cada paso que daba, se acercó al teléfono celular. Lo tomó entre sus manos, manteniéndolo alejado unos momentos antes de decidirse acercarlo a su oído. Steve al menos parecía haberse calmado lo suficiente, pues solo escuchaba su respiración agitada producto de la risa.

-Lo había extrañado-El tono que había empleado Steve era bajo y grave, casi como si le estuviera confiándole un gran secreto- tu nerviosismo, tus apodos, todo…-Tony cerró los ojos, imaginando que en ese mismo momento, el rubio seguro tendría una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-y también lo siento, yo…-

-No es momento de hablar sobre ello-cortó rápidamente el castaño, sintiendo no solo cómo las lágrimas amenazaban por volver, sino también como un fino sonrojo se encontraba adornando sus mejillas- seguro ya lo sabes, tu buen amigo hormiga se ha estado infiltrando desde hace mucho en las redes del gobierno y también tiene pase libre en mis servidores; pero esto es lo que ha ocurrido desde el regreso de nuestro dios favorito…-

No había podido evitar desviar el tema de la conversación, sabiendo que no era el momento para sentimentalismos. Hablar de ello no solo podría afectar la forma en que enfrentarían esa nueva amenaza, sino que también sus siguientes decisiones. Steve parecía haber captado su intención, dejando que la conversación fluyera como en los viejos tiempos. Bromearon un par de veces, se pusieron al tanto de lo que ocurría con el resto del equipo y empezaron a pensar en los primeros planes de contingencia.

A pesar de ello, sabían que era una conversación que debían tener con sus compañeros. Por eso decidieron que tendrían una reunión en Wakanda dentro de una semana, aprovechándola invitación que le había dado T’Challa para que pudieran reunirse si la situación lo ameritaba. Mientras que para sus supervisores se trataba solo de una alianza entre el rey e Industrias Stark, donde intercambiarían tecnologías y se ayudarían mutuamente a desarrollar nuevas armas contra Thanos.

El general Ross pronto aprobó su viaje, aun creyendo que el rey se mantenía fiel a ellos, gracias a su supuesta sed de venganza contra el Soldado del Invierno. Rhodey debería quedarse para reemplazarlo, mientras que Vision sería su acompañante. Creía que el androide se merecía una oportunidad de ver a Wanda antes que la guerra comenzara, sabiendo que esos dos no habían podido volver a hablar desde su separación.

Natasha iría por su cuenta al país, disponiendo de un par de horas antes que los altos mandos se percataran de su ausencia. Otros como los Guardianes ya se encontraban allí a su espera, mientras que Strange y Thor llegarían al inicio de la reunión. 

Peter no estaba al tanto de sus planes, consciente que sus exámenes finales se encontraban muy cerca. No quería poner más presión en el chico de la necesaria, ni involucrarle en una pelea a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Se había prometido mantenerle sano y salvo, y no pensaba volver a fallar una vez más a las personas que le importaban.

Los días habían transcurrido lentamente, casi con una velocidad exasperante. Sus métodos anteriores ya no lograban distraerle; y sin duda lo que más le extrañaba, es que solo tras hablar con Steve había logrado dormir adecuadamente: siete horas sólidas, después de tanto tiempo sufriendo por culpa del insomnio y las pesadillas.

Incluso el viaje a Wakanda se transformó en un verdadero martirio; sin saber si estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, de estrés o de dolor de estómago. Vision había pasado las cuatro horas restantes hacia su destino cocinando, repasando los nuevos platillos que había aprendido para Wanda. Por culpa de ello había acabado probando cada uno de ellos, intentando dar su consejo y aprobación para tranquilizar al androide.

Era evidente el terrible humor que cargaba en esos momentos, fingiendo con mucho esfuerzo ante las cámaras y los reporteros. Solo al caer la noche se había permitido un descanso, viendo con una sonrisa como la Bruja Escarlata corría a los brazos de Vision entre sollozos y risas de alegría. Natasha, de quién solo en esos momentos se había percatado de su presencia, se encontraba intercambiando saludos con el arquero. Aunque claro, por saludos se refería a una breve contienda entre ambos. Dudaba que la Viuda Negra fuera capaz de perdonarlo si no se había entrenado correctamente durante su tiempo separados.

Casi todos se encontraban conversando, conociendo a los nuevos integrantes e intercambiando historias o anécdotas. Era una escena que había extrañado profundamente: ver a su equipo, a quienes consideraba su familia, reunidos una vez más. Muchos de ellos entraron mientras al salón de reuniones, mientras Scott se detenía unos momentos para hablar con él. 

Si bien lo había ignorado e incluso bromeando a su costa, tras descubrir que era un experto en el hackeo, pronto habían encontrado un tema en común y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Gracias a eso también estaba al tanto de su vida como presidiario, su trabajo como ladrón y su hija, quién vivía junto con su exesposa y su nuevo marido. Y, sin que Lang lo supiera, se había encargado de mantenerlos a salvo y fuera de toda amenaza de parte del gobierno. Una pequeña ayuda, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos por él.

Además de Scott, también se había hecho muy cercano a Quill. Tenían un sentido de humor muy parecido, y cuando Clint se unió a la conversación, incluso lograron hacer que T´Challa y Natasha perdieran la paciencia. Gamora también les había mirado con una mezcla de exasperación y un aura asesina muy poderosa, optando por dejarlos solos tras unos minutos de escuchar sus chistes y comentarios subidos de tono.

Puesto que aún faltaba casi una hora para la llegada de Strange y los nórdicos, decidió recorrer mientras la mansión. Vagó tranquilamente por los corredores, apreciando la decoración y el fino gusto del Rey. Pero sin duda lo que más le impresionó fue el enorme balcón que se erguía en un sector apartado, sobresaliendo sobre la imponente selva del país de Wakanda: un lugar hermoso pero a la vez salvaje, apacible en apariencia pero muy peligroso. Era notable la razón por la que las invasiones nunca tenían éxito, pues tanto las personas como la propia naturaleza luchaban codo a codo contra sus enemigos. 

Tony se recargó contra la barandilla, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que la brisa meciera con suavidad su cabello. Repasó cada nuevo trozo de información que se le había otorgado, sintiendo una poderosa opresión en el pecho al recordar que Barnes aún se encontraba en el tanque de crio génesis. Aunque esa había sido su voluntad, no creía que era la mejor opción. El hielo podría haber desencadenado nuevos recuerdos sobre los años bajo el mando de HYDRA, pero T’Challa le había asegurado que los progresos hasta el momento eran notables y que pronto Barnes volvería a luchar activamente.

Era terrible, sobre todo porque se imaginaba el dolor por el que debía estar pasando su Capitán. Luchar por su cuenta, varado en un país extranjero a kilómetros de su patria…con su mejor amigo congelado, sin poder hacer nada para poder ayudarle…

Se quedó allí por mucho tiempo, relajándose durante ese breve momento de intimidad. Pero debido a que se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, fue demasiado tarde cuando escuchó un peculiar ruido: pisadas excesivamente fuertes, como si alguien quisiera llamar la atención a propósito sobre su presencia. La oscuridad de la noche y la escasa iluminación de la zona no le permitían ver con claridad, pero pudo notar como una silueta alta y bien construida se acercaba a su dirección con lentitud. 

Su corazón empezó a latir con inusitada fuerza pues, aunque su cerebro había tardado en reaccionar, reconocería esas pisadas y esa figura en cualquier lugar.

-“Oh, Dios mío…”- fue el único pensamiento coherente que pasó rápidamente por su cabeza, dejándolo completamente aturdido-

Y es que era inevitable, pues la visión que le recibió le había arrebatado incluso el habla. Allí se encontraba Steve, de pie a escasos metros de distancia. Llevaba un uniforme de camuflaje negro, un poco sucio y cubierto de polvo, pero bastante cuidado. Tal pulcritud distaba mucho de su persona, pues llevaba el cabello mucho más largo y desordenado de lo habitual, además de una espesa barba. Tenía leves ojeras bajo sus ojos y vendas que se asomaban por el cuello y brazos de su traje, delatando las heridas que había obtenido en las últimas contiendas. 

Se veía muy serio, pero su miraba revelaba lo que su postura y expresiones no podían: un profundo temor, así como una mezcla entre alegría y tristeza. Solo esa visión logró que su corazón latiera con aún más furia, no solo por la horrible culpa que sentía al verle en ese estado, sino que también por la imagen que le estaba regalando.

La primera palabra que había pasado por su mente era “guapo”; pues si las personas creían que Steve era el pico de la perfección humana, era porque aún no le habían visto con esa barba. Sin duda ese detalle confería un toque de salvajismo hacia su persona, logrando que se viera mucho más natural. Dejaba finalmente de lado el porte perfecto y estirado que tenía como militar.

Quizás se debía a que no había huido del lugar, o sencillamente a que no le había maldecido; pero el Capitán tomó esa señal para acercarse a él. Poco a poco, casi como si temiera una reacción retardada, acortó la distancia entre ellos. Steve llevó una mano hacia su rostro, percatándose en ese instante que se encontraba llorando. Las lágrimas fluían sin control por sus mejillas; y era el rubio quien las retiraba con cuidado, con cariño e incluso caballerosidad. 

Había pensado que su contacto le haría perder el control o le sacaría de sus casillas, pero fue ese efímero roce el que se convirtió en un bálsamo para él. Fue casi como un interruptor, permitiéndole desahogarse y limpiar el dolor que hasta entonces, le estaba consumiendo. Su llanto silencioso pronto se transformó en fuertes sollozos, dejando que gritos desgarradores emergieran de su garganta.

Steve, al verle quebrarse, rápidamente le abrazó contra su pecho. De esa manera se sentía seguro, cálido y en calma; permitiendo que el rubio frotara con cariño su espalda y le diera el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

-¿Qué hemos hecho…?-preguntó el castaño entre sollozos, aferrándose con fuerza al capitán, perdiéndose en su aroma y sus fuertes brazos. Solo ahora podía comprender todo lo que había ocurrido, como en verdad esa separación estúpida le había afectado. De no haber sido tan tercos, quizás ambos habrían podido solucionar sus diferencias y encontrar un mejor camino: uno que no implicara la violencia, en que hubiesen sido capaces de enfrentar con firmeza al gobierno. Una realidad en que esa pelea nunca hubiese tenido lugar-

-No lo sé, no lo sé-contesto el Capitán entrecortadamente, apoyando su rostro contra su hombro y dejando también que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente- lo siento tanto, estoy tan arrepentido, aunque sé que no merezco tu perdón…-

-Steve, yo…-se aferró con aún más fuerza a sus ropas, creyendo que si se separaba aunque fuese solo un poco, lo perdería para siempre- yo también lo siento…-

Se quedaron allí, uno en brazos del otro, intentando consolarse a través del contacto y la calidez que le ofrecía el contrario. Las expectativas sobre el futuro le hacían dudar, temer aún más por su futuro. Pero como si el rubio hubiese leído sus pensamientos, con cuidado tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Juntos-susurró Steve con la voz queda pero cargada de seguridad, intentando infundirle esperanza con esa sencilla palabra-

-Perderemos-musitó aún con desconfianza, recordando claramente una discusión muy similar que habían tenido años antes, cuando se encontraban luchando contra Ultron-  
-Pero aun así lo haremos juntos-

Y sabía, con toda certeza, que esa era una promesa que nunca rompería. Era lo que necesitaba escuchar para disipar el temor constante que sentía, de creer por primera vez que tenían una posibilidad de derrotar a Thanos. Con Steve allí, podía imaginar que ese era su futuro y no una mera ilusión. 

Lucharían con toda su fuerza, pelearían hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y si todo marchaba mal, no volverían a separarse. 

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, dejándose llevar por sus besos y sus caricias. Ya no sentía preocupación alguna por lo que le deparaban las siguientes batallas, pues con todas esas personas dispuestas a luchar por salvar al mundo, no dudaba que la victoria estaba asegurada. Todo estaría bien, porque pasara lo que pasara, de ahora en adelante siempre estarían juntos.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sinceramente les haya gustado, y sus comentarios ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
